


Hate you

by Saido



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: A man gets angry and tells about some woman's betrayl





	Hate you

I needed, wanted you, and couldn't live without.  
I wanted (f**k you!) being by your side.  
I dreamed about it, I thought about,  
But you have always lied and lied...   
Why should I ever try to hold you near,  
Why need I force to stay if you don't wanna me?  
I'd better let you go. Forget me, dear  
And find another fool to trick.


End file.
